


Wedding Prep

by Jewelbaby



Series: Long Distance [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: The week leading to the wedding.  Brings a mother/daughter  meeting for Grace.   As well as a meeting with Director Vance and Abby.  And meeting Danny's parents.





	Wedding Prep

FEBRUARY 7TH  
7:30 AM  
WILLIAMS/DINOZZO HOUSE

Danny had just rolled over to cuddle up next to his Fiancee Tony when he realized the bed was empty. Danny got up and made his way into the kitchen where his Fiancee was sitting at the table with Grace. "What are you two doing?" Danny asked.

"Grace was having a nightmare. We were just talking." Tony said.

"You ok Monkey?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Grace said sipping her hot chocolate.

"Well seeing as we're all up. How bout some pancakes?" Tony asked.

"Yeah!!!!" Grace yelled. Tony and Danny smirked at each other.

 

9:AM  
STEVE'S BACKYARD

Danny was sitting on a deck chair talking on the phone. "Yeah Ma, Either me or Tony will be there Wednesday to pick you and Dad up." Danny said.

"Alright Sweetie. How is Grace doing?" Clara asked.

"She's doing ok." Danny said watching Tony and Steve play some football with Grace.

"And how is my future Son In Law?" Clara asked.

Danny smirked since the first day Danny brought Tony to New Jersey to meet his parents after Matty was put into WITSEC His mom took a shine to him. "He is fine Ma. Him and Steve are playing Football with Grace. I'll get Grace and you can talk to her." Danny said.

"No. We'll see her Wednesday. I am gonna go and make sure your dad is all packed. I love you Sweetie." Clara said.

"Love you too Ma." Danny said hanging up.

He was startled by Tim McGee and Gibbs sitting on the chairs next to him. "I forgot Tony was soo good at Football." McGee said.

"I think he forgets himself." Danny said.

"When is she supposed to be here?" Gibbs asked.

She being Rachel. They had planned for a barbeque and invited Rachel to come and see Grace. "Around 10." Danny said.

"Well then fellas let's join the game." Gibbs said. Tim and Danny followed him out onto the football game making Grace grin.

 

10:AM  
STEVE'S BACKYARD

 

Tony, Danny and Steve along with Dan Myers Tony's frat brother and their lawyer were drinking coffee on the lani. Tim McGee and Gibbs were playing with Chin, Kono, Ned and Amelia on the beach with Grace going back and forth. Before any grownup could realise it Grace tensed up in Gibbs' arms. 'What's wrong Sweet girl?" Gibbs asked.

"He's here. Why is he here?" Grace asked quietly.

Tony who noticed the issue turned behind him and saw non other than Rachel with Stan behind her. "Are you kidding me? Is she that stupid?" He asked.

"No way is he aloud around Grace." Danny said.

Rachel and Stan made their way over to Danny. 'Daniel. Where is Grace?" Rachel asked.

"Mrs Edwards, I thought your lawyer advised you to come to this bbq alone?" Dan said

"He did. But Stan is Grace's stepfather. He wanted to come see her." Rachel said.  
"I bet he did." Danny said under his breath.

"Alright heres how this will go. We will see how Grace does. We will take our cues from her." Steve said. 

"Uh Super Seal take a look at Grace with Gibbs." Danny said.

Gibbs came up with the 5 0 members as well as Tony's team behind him. "Mrs Edwards." He said to her as Grace was handed off to Tony.

"Agent Gibbs I didn't realize you were in Hawaii." Rachel said.

"Came for my boy's wedding." Gibbs said earning a smirk from Tony.

"Hey Grace why don't you show your mom the sandcastle you and Uncle Tim built earlier." Chin said.

Grace looked uncertain. "It's ok Monkey. We're all right here if you need us." Danny said quietly to her. 

"Remember what we talked bout this morning?" Tony asked in her ear.

"Yeah." Grace said.

"That's my Ragazza coraggiosa. ti amo." Tony said kissing her cheek and setting her down.

Grace started walking to the beach. Rachel was following, Stan was fixing to follow but Gibbs, Steve and McGee all made a wall. 'You stay here Stanley. See Rachel is Grace's mother. But you are her nightmare." Steve said.

Tony smirked at that and glanced to his Fiancee who was watching Grace with her mother. "She's so scared." Danny said quietly.

"She is. But she needs this. She wants to prove to herself this. She's still gonna need you Babe." Tony said.

"Thank you." Danny said.

"Always." Tony said kissing him.

7:PM  
WILLIAMS/DINOZZO HOUSE

Tony, Grace, Danny and Gibbs were sitting around the living room relaxing. Grace was laid out between Danny and Tony. "Danno?" She asked.

'What is it Monkey?" Danny asked.

"Do I have to go stay with Mommy?" Grace asked.

"Hey Kiddo, Who told ya you had to?" Tony asked.

"Mommy. She said that after the wedding I would be staying with her and Stan." Grace said.

Tony pulled Grace into his lap. "Listen Tesoro. If me and Danno go anywhere after the wedding, you'll stay here with Grampy Gibbs, Nana and your Grandpa. If you want to see your Mommy again we'll arrange it. Ok?" Tony said

"Yeah. I don't want to stay with her." Grace said.

"I know Monkey. But did you have a fun day at Uncle Steve's?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Grace said quietly.

"I know you were nervous when Stan came, But you handled it well. Plus I think Uncle Steve, Grampy Gibbs and Uncle Tim loved keeping him on edge while you showed your mom the sandcastle." Tony said kissing her head.

"He did look like he was uncomfortable." Grace said giggling.

"He did, didn't he?" Danny asked laughing with her. Gibbs watched the little family from his perch in the armchair smirking.

FEBRUARY 8TH  
10:AM EST  
NCIS DIRECTOR'S OFFICE

 

Leon Vance was sitting at his desk when his secretary buzzed him. 'Yes Veronica?" He asked.

"Ms Sciuto is here to see you." She said.

'Send her in." He said hanging up his phone.

In a minute Abby came in. "What can I do for you Ms Sciuto?" Vance asked.

"I need to take some time off starting Thursday." She said.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Dinozzo's wedding would it?" Vance asked.

"No. I am going to see a friend." Abby said.

"This friend wouldn't happen to be Dinozzo Sr would it?" Vance asked.

"I can't help it if we kept in touch." Abby said.

"Let me remind you Ms Sciuto, that if you show up with Mr Dinozzo at Tony's wedding you will be arrested for trespassing." Vance said.

"Gibbs and Timmy won't let that happen." Abby said determined.

"Well just so you know, if you're arrested I can't guarantee your job will be here when you get back. Am I clear?" Vance asked.

"Yes. But this is wrong." Abby said whining.

"Be that as it may I am your boss. Now if there is nothing else I have a meeting." Vance said.

Abby left his office making Vance shake his head. He picked up his phone. "Get Dr Mallard and Dr Palmer in here for me." He said.

In a few minutes Ducky and Jimmy came in. "You asked to see us Director?" Ducky asked

"Yes. I want to offer my plane to you two. I am leaving Friday Morning if you two would like to fly with me." He said.

"Thank you Director, I will make arrangements to be ready." Ducky said.  
"As will I." Jimmy said.

"May I ask. Did I see Abigail leaving your office?" Ducky asked.

Vance sighed. "Yes. She is taking off Thursday. I have a feeling we will be having unexpected guests at Dinozzo's wedding." Vance said.

"I will phone Jethro tonight and let him know." Ducky said.

"Thank you." Vance said.

FEBRUARY 10TH   
12 PM HST  
HONOLULU AIRPORT

Tony made his way to arrivals to find Clara and Eddie Williams. Danny and Steve had to take care of something last minute for the Governor. Tony was checking his mail when he noticed Clara making her way to him. 'Tony!!" She said hugging her.

"Hey Mother Williams. Where's Eddie?" Tony asked.

'Right here Son, She bout ran from me when she spotted you." Eddie Williams said hugging Tony.

"Oh hush you. Where's is Danny?" Clara asked.

"Him and Steve had something they had to do for the Governor. So I offered to come get you. Good Flights?" Tony asked making his way towards Baggage claim.

"Tiring. Tony? How is Grace doing?" Clara asked.

Tony sighed. 'She's a tough little girl. Saturday was hard on her. Didn't help that Rachel brought Stan." Tony said.

"That girl didn't know what was good for her." Eddie said.

"Ed be nice." Clara said.

"Hey I agree with him. But what she threw away I gained." Tony said winking at her.

"Danny is lucky to have you." Eddie said.

"No sir, I'm lucky to have him. He made me realize I was being used and abused in DC." Tony said.

Once they were at the truck Tony drove Clara smiled. "Stella and Bridget wish they could come. But Eric is causing trouble for Stella and the girls are both in school for Bridget." Clara said.

"It's ok. We knew some might not be able to make it. So option one go to the house and get settled. Or Option 2 you can come to the Palace and see where Danny works." Tony said.

"Why can't we see where you work?" Eddie asked.

"You can. But I figured you'd like to see Danny." Tony said.

"We'll see him later. Let's go see your work place." Clara said with a smile. Tony laughed and drove out of the Airport Parking Lot towards Pearl harbor

 

FEBRUARY 12TH   
2PM HST  
NCIS-PEARL HARBOR

 

Tony was just finishing a report for his latest case when he heard Amelia say "Good Afternoon Director." She said.

"Agent Hancock." Vance said.

"Hey Director, you get here ok?" Tony asked coming out from his desk.

"Agent Dinozzo, Yes I did. I brought some people with me." Vance said.

Just then Ducky and Jimmy came in. "Ducky it's good to see you." Tony said hugging Ducky.

"It's good to see you too Antony. How is Ms Grace doing?" Ducky asked.

"She's doing good. She can't wait to see you." Tony said smiling going to Jimmy.  
"Autopsy Gremlin, how's it going?" Tony asked.

"Fine Tony. Are you ready for Sunday?" Jimmy asked.

"Just about. Just need to check with Grace make sure all her lists are checked off." Tony said laughing. 

Gibbs came in with Steve and Danny behind him. "Director, Good flight?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Detective Williams, Commander McGarrett good to see you gentlemen again." Vance said.

"You too Director." Steve said shaking his hand.

"Glad you could make it Director." Danny said shaking his hand as well.

"Gentlemen, I hate to say this but we may have an issue." Vance said.

"What issue?" Steve asked.

"Abby Sciuto." Vance said.

"She better not come to the wedding." Gibbs said.

"Well she came to me Monday wanting yesterday off." Vance said.

"I take it, she didn't say why?" Danny asked.

"No. But I bet my pension she's with Dinozzo Senior." Ducky said.

"Well I talked to Duke and he said he would keep an eye out. We already figured she'd start something." Steve said.

"Yeah. Anyway I just finished my last report, so if you guys would like to follow one of us to the house you can." Tony said. Everyone started filing out.

FEBRUARY 13TH   
11:AM  
WILLIAM/DINOZZO HOUSE

 

Everyone was in full swing getting stuff ready for the wedding. Tony was in his and Danny's bedroom looking in the closet when Danny came in. "Babe?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. In the closet. No pun intended." Tony said smirking.

"Funny. Grace has in formed me that she wants you to help her with her hair for the shopping trip her, mom and Kono are going on." Danny said.

'Alright." Tony said laying his suit and pair of sleep wear on the bed.

"What are you doing? Running away?" Danny asked.

"No. I am gonna stay with Gibbs and Ducky tonight. Momma told me to." Tony said.

"Ok. Hey I can't wait to be your Partner." Danny said wrapping his arms around Tony.

"And I can't wait to have you in my arms all the time." Tony said smirking.

Just then Tony's phone rang. "Dinozzo." He said.

"Agent Dinozzo this is Mrs Sara Myers at the Federal bank. I need your permission to relinquish some funds for your father to take out some funds." The bank teller said.

"Permission denied. He has not got permission to be anywhere near my accounts." Tony said.

"Understood sir." She said.

"Mrs Myers what branch are you from if I may ask?" Tony asked.

"I am in the branch in Honolulu Hawaii." She said.

"Thank you. Please put a note on my account that Anthony Dinozzo Senior is not to have any access to my account." Tony siad.

'Will do sir. And have a wonderful weekend." She said.

Tony hung up sighing. "My father and Abby are at the Federal Bank Branch in Honolulu." Tony said.

"Well we already figured they'd try something. Everything is set should they come." Danny said.

"I know. Now let's go get ready for tomorrow." tony said.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. If anyone knows where to get some ideas for wedding vows I would appreciate it. Thanks


End file.
